The Dark Armies have come/The Wall has been breached/Yuna and her friends take the stand
Here is how The Dark Armies have come, The Wall has been breached and Yuna and her friends take the stand goes in Yuna and the Three Kingdoms. It is night time. The Vikings, Mabu Defense Force, the Gargoyles, The BoxTrolls and the Fellowship stand ready and armed on the battlements of Berk and along the top of the Deeping Wall Alvatar Warriors are lined up. They watch as the Goblins, Orcs and Uruk-Hai armies advance with lit torches. Yuna and her friends stand next to each other on the Deeping Wall. Train: Uh oh. John Smith walks through the armies and stops behind the others. John Smith: Well, Lads, Whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night. Human Twilight Sparkle: We're with you, John. Dog Spike: Let's hope they last the night. John Smith walks away. Lighting flashes and thunder rumbles through the skies. Rain starts to fall, the drops can be heard falling on the metal armour of Hiccup and his vikings. The Goblin, Orc Uruk-Hai armies draw closer. The women and crying children in the caves can hear their advancing footsteps and look up in fear. As the Dark Armies reach Berk, and Uruk captain stands on a rock and raises his hand. Pop Fizz: What's happening out there? Wolfgang: Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box? Pop Fizz laughs. The Dark Armies begin stamping their spears on the ground in unison and beating their chests. John takes out his sword and holds it in front of him. The men load their bows and draw them back ready to fire. Glumshanks loses his grip on his arrow and it shoots an Uruk in the neck. John holds his hand up Glumshanks: Oops. John Smith: Hold! The Uruk falls to the ground dead. The others growl ferociously. The captain Uruk thrusts forward his scimitar and shouts and the uruk-hai advance upon Helm's Deep at a run. Discord: One Uruk down, Four Thousand Nine Hundred Ninety Nine more to go. Hudson: (standing overlooking the battle with the gargoyles and his captains) So it begins. Cassim: Prepare to fire! Prince Derek: (aiming his bow) Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm. Hunter: (nods) John Smith: Release the arrows! Arrows rain down on the Uruks, Orcs and Goblins and many fall dead. Humpty Dumpty: Did they hit anything? Hiccup: Give them a volley. Hunter: (throws his arm forward) Fire! Casey Jr.: FIRE! More arrows hit the uruks killing many. John Smith raises his sword to the archers on the ground behind the Deeping Wall John Smith: Full volley! More Goblins fall from the enslaught of arrows, but more come. Rage Mage: Send them to me! Come on! The Goblins and Orcs begin to fire at the archers with their cross-bows killing some. Other Orcs set ladders against the Deeping Wall. John Smith: Ladders! Human Applejack: Good! The Orcs are raised on the ends of the ladders as they are pushed to the top of the Wall. John Smith: (shouting to the Alatar warriors) Swords! Swords! (the atlawas unsheath their swords) John Smith, Derek, Hunter and Shrek and his frineds and the warriors fight and kill the bezerkers as they appear Human Sunset Shimmer: (killing a bezerker from the ground as it stands over him) Shrek! Two already! Shrek: I'm on 17! Dog Spike: (looking fed up) I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me! (turns round and kills a bezerker just as it reaches the top of the wall) Dylan: (fires two more arrows and turns back to Shrek) Nineteen! They continue to fight and kill the uruks. John, Derek, Kayley and Garrett pushes down one ladder, which falls and kills many of the uruks, orcs and goblins still on the ground in front of the wall. Shrek and his friends are standing on top of the Deeping Wall swinging his club and killing Uruks, Orcs and Goblins with each sweep as they climb up the ladders to the top of the wall. Shrek: Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! A pack of Uruks, Orcs and Goblins are advancing up the causeway towards the Main Gates, shielded by their shields on their backs and at the front of the group John Smith suddenly notices them and rushes through the archers pointing to them John Smith: Causeway! The archers turn to fire arrows at them, and the ones at the side of the group fall away dead. Puss in Boots: (standing watching) Is this it? Is this is all you can conjure, Jafar? A huge metal spikied ball is carried roughly by two Uruk-hai and placed under the wall next to the sluice gates. Another pair carry another ball. The way is cleared and a bezerker comes running through holding a lit torch. John Smith suddenly notices him and shouts to Derek. John Smith: Bring him down, Derek! Derek takes aim with his arrow and shoots the bezerker in the shoulder, but does not stop him. John Smith: Kill him! Kill him! Derek shoots another arrow into his other shoulder, but the bezerker dives into the sluice. The bombs explode, demolshing the wall, masonry flies everywhere. Puss looks over amazed. As masonry flies around, John Smith is knocked out and falls to the ground. The people in the caves look up at the sudden sound, frightened. Eret is hit by the masonry and too lies unconscious. John lies unconscious too as Hiccup looks on astonished. As the Uruk-hai run through the gap in the wall, water rushes through it. The pack of Uruk-hai advancing on the Gate have grown and are close to the Gate. Humpty suddenly notices them. Other Uruks barge through the pack with a massive ram. Humpty Dumpty: Brace the gates! Vikings rush to the back of the Gate and brace themselves as the Uruks ram the gate. Other men lift up their barricades and throw rocks and spears at the Uruks. Humpty Dumpty: Hold them! Stand firm! As the Uruks stream through the gap in the wall, John Smith comes round and shakes his head. Timon and Pumbaa, sitting up, still on the top of the wall, notices him, as Uruks are running towards him. Pumbaa: John Smith! With Timon on his back, Pumbaa runs and leaps into the pack of spear laden Uruks from the top of the wall. John Smith: Timon! Pumbaa! They survives the jump and stands in the pool of water in the gap of the wall and begins to kill Uruks as they advance, but is thrown backwards by one and lands under the water. The Uruk-hai runs over him. John raises his sword gesturing to the alatar archers still behind him. John Smith: Release arrows! They fire their arrows killing many Uruk-hai John Smith: CHARGE!!!! He holds his sword in front of him and races towards the advancing Uruk-hai as hundreds of archers follow him. As they fight the Uruks, Snap Shot from on top of the Deeping Wall, grabs a Uruk shield and throws it in front of him, using it to slide down the steps, firing traptanium arrows as he slides, and releasing the shield straight into the body of an Uruk as he reaches the bottom. Timon and Pumbaa meanwhile, surfaces from underneath the water and is grabbed by John Smith who drags him away as the Uruks flow through the gap in the wall, fought by the archers.Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225